


Pieces of You

by RisingAshes



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, TRY AND STOP ME, does this count as angst?, i want to know what achilles thought, im gonna make valentines a thing in this, no beta - we die like patroclus, oh well it does now, poem, poor Patroclus, this was originally for valentine but its too late now, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingAshes/pseuds/RisingAshes
Summary: A poem inspired by the moment when Achilles got the news of Patroclus' death and what he thought about when he realised that he had lost him. About how Achilles thought that they would grow old together.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus, Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pieces of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing poems, but I really wanted to try for this.

Everywhere I look, I see your reflection pass by.

Your lingering gaze,

So sweet, so warm.

No matter where I look,

Or even if I was to close my eyes.

These memories of you will never pass.

Just like the sound of your laughter that always made me melt,

And the rasp of your voice that made me fall into eternal bliss.

Just like the rhythm of your footsteps across the old mahogany floor, Echoing, lulling me to sleep.

Every word about you that escaped from my lips

Became replaced by tears,

That bled into the sheets that we once shared.

Unsheathed and unstoppable.

Just like memories of you.

Like the way you put up with my selfish desires 

Every valentine or anniversary.

The way you used to hold me when we were young,

Spoil me,

Make my smile permanent.

These are the memories that I keep of you.

Now that you’re not here,

Everything left reminds me of you.

It feels like I left those memories on replay,

They are what linger in this grey-haired head of mine

These are feelings I will never let go of.

There are days when I feel you right beside me.

Comforting me.

Caressing me.

No matter where you go, even though

All that warmth has left your body

And your soul has left mine.

I will be forever remembering _pieces of you._


End file.
